callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Time and Fate/Trivia
The description of the mission labels Noriega as the President of Panama even though he never held this position. *If the player takes significant damage while controlling Menendez, his SPAS-12 can be reloaded by simply flipping it off-screen and back on, the whole animation taking about two seconds. This animation seems to take the same amount of time no matter how many shots have been fired, though it will not trigger if less than four rounds have been fired. *Just before going into the mansion as Mason, Menendez can be seen in the distance walking towards the barn. (He will walk even if the player did something else at the time). However, when playing as Menendez, Woods, Mason or Hudson cannot be seen when heading into the barn. *The song playing at the beginning of Menendez' part, "Niño Precioso" (track from ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' Official Soundtrack) features the vocal of Kamar de los Reyes, who is Menendez' voice actor. *When looking through the binoculars when about to play as Mason, the gun used to kill the soldier is right next to his head, but when playing as Menendez it is shot from farther away. *When viewing the grenade bounce down the hall at the end of the mission, it bounces off the door very close to the ground, but at the end of playing as Menendez, it is about halfway up the door. *Compared to any other player character, Menendez has enormous boosts to his melee damage, movement speed, regeneration rate and maximum health. Any weapon he uses will have infinite ammunition. *When playing as Menendez, he will scream violently when taking damage and sprinting. Occasionally he will shout and draw his machete, allowing him to run even faster than usual; he will put it away when all soldiers in the current area are dead. *When playing as Menendez, there is limited heads-up display (only crosshairs are visible). *After Menendez chokes Noriega you can shoot him with the SPAS-12 but he will still come back in the later mission. *While playing as Mason, some PDF soldiers are lying dead but it seen that they are still alive and if the player shoots them, it will be a penalty. *This level is similar to Rebirth on Call of Duty: Black Ops, as the perspective of the mission is seen from both Mason and Menendez. The difference is that the events seen from each perspective are true, not what the characters think they see. *This is the last time Hudson is seen wearing his shades in Black Ops II, as he doesn't get the opportunity to wear them in Suffer With Me. **This is also the last mission young Woods is seen (except for his reflection in Suffer with Me). ***This is also the last mission where Mason is playable *While playing Menendez, and if the subtitles on, there is one script that Menendez uses one English line to call Josefina by screaming to her saying "Josefina! Hold on, I'm coming!" The rest is Spanish. ** Josefina also sometimes screams "Help me!" in English. *In the beginning, Woods says; "Menendez was in Nicaragua, got that from Kravchenko". But during Kravchenko's interrogation in Old Wounds, Kravchenko never mentions where Menendez was. And in the beginning, Noriega even says "I told you he would be here". *This is the only mission in Black Ops II where Woods wears his headband, but it's unknown if Woods wore it in the Invasion of Panama. *While playing as Mason, once the player has cleared out the first room in the cocaine labs go to the right at the entrance to the next corridor, there will be a CIA memo on the desk (which can be picked up). This will effect the text on the player's career record and the speech given when Noriega is captured in "Suffer with Me". *Menendez' SPAS-12 (which was formerly Noriega's) holds more rounds than a regular SPAS-12 (Regular holds 8 and Extended Clip has 11) as it holds around 16 rounds. *When playing as Mason, a bug occurs as the player gets to the mansion. If the MG truck heading towards the player is destroyed, and the player gets in and then gets out, Mason may fall out of the world. *When Menendez is running with his SPAS-12, he will run differently than another playable character with a SPAS-12. *When playing as Menendez, Josefina's face will often appear on the players screen while Menendez hears her scream out for help. *This is the only mission were Woods actually attacks Mason. *If the player shoots the pickup's driver it'll crash and Woods will say "Just like old times". This is a reference to Woods asking Mason to shoot the police cars in Operation 40. *Some of the Menendez Cartels carry an unknown revolver on the torso. *With CGF (Content Graphic Filter), there are 6 Censorships in total: **When the PDF Captain grabs Josefina, the whole screen is blacked, but the sounds and actions from the characters are still active, the game continues again when Menendez wakes up. **Shortly after Menendez wakes up, his hands were cleared from dirt, and blood. **As during the cutscene when Woods flashbacks to his past about what happened in Angola, a cutscene that showed him was full of pixelation and also the other people that become decayed. **When Menendez saves the other 5 civiian hostages, the axe that Menendez throws is removed. So the player can only use a machete to save the hostages. **After clearing the Cocaine Lab, in a cutscene were Woods kill the other three guards causes the screen to be black, and shortly after the guards was killed by Woods, the screen turns normal again. ** When Woods refer Josefina as a "whore" it is changed to the word "girl." *If the player picks up two different weapons while playing as Menendez (replacing the SPAS-12) if one weapon runs out of ammo, then instead of reloading, the player can switch to their secondary weapon, fire one shot from it and switch back to their primary weapon, fully loaded or visa versa. This also works for under-barrel attachments, such as grenade launchers. *If the player has a Storm PSR while playing as Mason in their loadout, when the player spots Menendez entering the burning barn, if the player walks far enough so they can fire their weapons again, they can see Menendez through their scope and kill him, however, he will still appear at the end of the level. **Also, the player can see that Menendez isn't holding his SPAS-12, he's holding a AK-47. Also, Menendez appears to be in a war, and not on a rescue mission.